Right There
by Lewkis
Summary: All Logan has ever wanted is to have someone to love, someone to protect him. All the answers have been right there, the whole time. Rated M for language, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second FanFic. I deleted the first one because I didn't like how it was going, so I started over. This is with a different pairing, though. I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. :(**

"Logan? Logan, get up. It's time to go to school, honey."

I opened my eyes to the sound of my mom's voice. She was leaning over my bed, looking down at me.

"It's 7:15. I'm leaving for work, and I won't be home until late. I took out chicken for you for dinner, have a good day!" She said, then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, mom. Have a good day at work!" I called after her as she left my room. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

_Better get in the shower_, I thought. Grabbing a towel out of the cabinet, I turned on the shower, stripped down, and jumped in. I love hot showers.

Once I got out, I threw on some jeans and a white _Aeropostale_ v-neck tee. Then, standing in front of my mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get the perfect disheveled look. Looking over at my clock, I realized I was late. I grabbed my shoulder bag, and ran downstairs, deciding to skip breakfast.

Then, my stomach growled.

_On second thought..._ I grabbed a banana and a granola bar from the pantry, and ran out to my car.

* * *

><p>Whilst on my way to school, I swear I swallowed my banana and my granola bar WHOLE. Still, my stomach growled in protest.<p>

"I guess I'll have to get something from the vending machine before class." I sighed. Eventually, I found a parking spot and made my way throught the parking lot to school, avoiding any jocks I saw. Or anyone I saw, for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the front door, and entered the school with my head down, avoiding eye contact. I started walking towards the closest vending machine I could think of, making sure to be on the opposite side of the hallway when a group of jocks passed. Finally, I saw the vending machine. My stomach growled at the thought of food.

Coming to a stop just shy of the vending machine, I fished two crisp dollar bills out of my pocket. Turning to get my snack, I slammed in Eddie Brooker, standing in my way. Just my luck to run right into one of my many tormentors first thing in the morning.

I stumbled back a few steps, because he's so big.

"What the hell, faggot?" Eddie bellowed at me, "You tryin' to assrape me?"

I winced, and opened my mouth in protest.

"No-I...I didn't..no-sorry." I ended lamely. Eddie just laughed in my face, then plucked my money right out of my hand.

"Thanks for the money, asshole." he said. Then, he turned to walk away. But I just _had_ to open my mouth.

"I'm not an asshole." I muttered to myself. He froze midstep. Then turned, and walked back over to me.

"Oh that's right-" He said, then swung at me, his fist connecting with the left side of my face. I clutched my face, and slid to the floor in pain.

Eddie bent down, his face next to mine. I could hear my breaths coming out in short, stuttering gasps.

"You're a fag." he whispered, then stood up and walked away.

Sitting there, against the wall in pain, I realized something; I hate mondays.

* * *

><p>"Does that hurt?"<p>

"Well not real -ow- yes." I said. I was sitting in the nurse's office, my stomach still growling.

"It's definitely gonna bruise. You're gonna have a good ol' shiner. Who did this to you?" the nurse asked.

Shit.

"Uhh, nobody. I was walking to the vending machine, and I fell and hit my...face...on the banister." I said. Not a total lie, I guess.

But the look the nurse gave me told me she didn't believe a single word.

"Alright, whatever you say. Just keep some ice on it, so the swelling will go down."

"Yes'm." I said, standing up. "Thanks, but I have to get to class."

I didn't wait for her reply, I was already out of her office, walking down the hall. I came to my English class, took a deep breath, and opened the door. All eyes turned to me, including the teacher's, .

"Glad you decided to join us, . Where have you been?" he said, looking at my swollen eye, not caring one bit.

"I was-uh-in the nurse's office, sir. I have a pass." I said, digging through my pockets. Realization hit me. In my haste to get out of the nurse's office, I had forgotten to get her to write me a pass.

"Um...I guess I forgot to get one." I said, reluctantly. The class sniggered. He looked at me from behind his glasses, eyebrows raised.

"Detention is after school, 3-4:30. Take a seat." he said, turning back to the board.

I sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. I trudged over to my seat, plopped myself in it, and took out _To Kill a Mockingbird_, bracing myself for a dull English class.

The rest of the day went by terribly slow, homework slowly piling up as classes went by. Finally, it was the end of the day. But I still had detention. I didn't dare eat lunch, even if I was really hungry; I knew my tormentors were in the cafeteria. And all my money was gone, so I couldn't get anything from the vending machine. So I sat in one of the stalls, doodling in my notepad, and doing some homework.

But now I have to sit in a room full of bozos that all hate me. For an hour and a half. I can't wait.

When I got there, I opened the door, and found an empty seat in the middle row. I took out my notepad and started in on my Trigenometry homework.

"-did you see his face? He didn't even believe that I just punched him!"

"Oh god, that was hilarious. He'll be back though.'

I looked up as two kids walked in. I had seen them around school, but I never heard their names. One was tall, blondish hair, dark eyebrows, and had bright green eyes. He had a kind of skater look to him. The other was a short Latino guy, with messy black hair, and a warm smile.

In other words, they were both extremely hot.

"Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia! Take your seats. No talking in detention." Mr. Burnhardt spat at them. They both fell silent, but were still smiling to themselves, stifling their laughter.

I smiled to myself. They looked like fun people. I then turned back to my trig homework, determined to finish it.

After a few minutes of working, a ball of paper landed on my desk, next to my arm. I turned my head to see those two guys looking at me. The blonde one looked at the ball of paper, then back at me, and raised his eyebrows.

I raised one eyebrow, and turned back around. I snuck a look at to see if he was watching, but he was on his computer. I picked up the paper, and unrolled it.

_Hi, I'm Kendall Knight, and this is my friend, Carlos Garcia. You're Logan Mitchell, right?_

I looked over at him, skeptical. He just looked back at me, grinning. So I wrote a response.

_Sorry, I don't usually talk to troublemakers._

He chuckled, and showed it to Carlos, who made a _pffft_ noise.

_Then why are you in detention? _

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at him. I mouthed "late for class". He mouthed "ohh".

_Besides, it's social suicide to be friends with me._

He snorted, which caught the attention of , who glared daggers. Kendall gave the note to Carlos, who hid it under his shirt. After a few seconds, went back to his computer. Carlos sighed, and pulled the note out from under his shirt, and handed it to Kendall.

_Does it look like I care what a bunch of tools think of me, you, or Carlos?_

I just smiled at this. The note was still warm from being under Carlos' shirt. I tucked it in my bag, and shrugged at Kendall, and pointed at the clock. It was almost 4:30. He nodded, and started whispering with Carlos. I can't believe it. I'm actually making friends. Hot friends, too.

Just then, the bell rang, everyone whooped, and collected their things. I jumped up from my seat, stuffed all my work into my bag, and walked out the door. Kendall and Carlos were gone 1 second after the bell rang. I wonder if they'll actually make an effort to stay my friends, though. They seem nice enough, I guess.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a shout.

"Hey, look who it is. It's the class fag. How you doing, homo? Want me to help you out with that other eye?" I looked up to see 4 jocks blocking the entire hallway.

"Um, no. I think I'm good. Can I go now?" I asked, scared. The jock in the front walked towards me, cracking his knuckles.

"Not until we show you what being a faggot gets you." He took a quick step towards me, and shoved me with both hands. I fell into the lockers, hitting my head. Hard. I saw stars for a few seconds, then my vision was blurred. I could just make out the jock's face next to mine. He raised his fist, and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. But when it didn't come, I opened my eyes.

Carlos was kneeling next to me, my head in his lap. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. Behind him, I saw the jock get punched in the face. Finally, my vision was back to normal, and I coud hear again.

I could hear shouts of pain and surprise. Carlos was still next to me.

"Hey bud, you ok? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I-I think I'm alright. I can hear you. You're holding up 3 fingers." I said.

He looked relieved.

I craned my neck to see Kendall shove the last jock down the hallway. He walked over, with another guy. Another hot guy.

"Is he alright?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he says he is." Carlos said, "Let's try to stand him up."

Kendall grabbed ahold of my hand, and the other guy grabbed the other. Together, they pulled me to my feet.

"You alright, buddy?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah..I uh. Yeah. Thanks, you guys. You saved my life." I said.

They all blushed.

"Oh, and I'm James. James Diamond." the tall guy said, reaching his hand out. I grabbed it, and shook it.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." I said, blushing.

"So I've heard." He said, glancing at Carlos and Kendall. They laughed.

"Do you have a ride home?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. I've got a car." I said, looking around at all of them. They all had small cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad.

"Well we have to go, guys. I have an audition to go to." James said, looking at Kendall and Carlos.

"Oh yeah. Okay. Well, I guess we'll see you around, Logan." Kendall said, clapping me on the back.

"Put some ice on your head and your eye. Get some rest tonight, too." James said, squeezing my shoulder, and smiling. I almost melted.

"Bye Logan!" Carlos called, waving, as they walked to James' car. I waved.

They all got into a black SUV, and drove off, Carlos waving out the back window.

I smiled to myself. I think I just made some new friends.

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, it's easy to please me. 3 reviews later, I am updating this story. Thanks to all that reviewed. All...3. :3**

**ONWARD WITH THE BIGTIMERUSH!**

The week flew by. Only on occasion did I have trouble with jocks. When I woke up the morning after I met James, Kendall, and Carlos, I had a shiny black eye. That sucked a whole lot. But I got over it, and iced it throughout the week. Next thing I knew, it was last period friday afternoon, and nobody was really paying attention to the fact that the teacher was giving an important lecture.

I could only think about my new friends. Throughout the week they had popped up in the hallways, had lunch with me, and texted me. I couldn't believe I was this lucky to become friends with these guys.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the last bell. I hopped out of my chair, gathered my things, and stuffed them into my bag. Strolling out of the class, my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen. James. I flipped the phone open.

"Hey James. What's good?" I said.

"Oh, god I thought the bell would never ring." He blurted. We both laughed. "Anyways, me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to hang with us this weekend. We thought we would have a movie night, and crash at our place. You in?" he finished.

"Well...I have a lot of homework that I want-I mean- need to get done." I said.

"Aw, pweese Logan?" He asked in a baby voice.

I sighed.

"Alright!" I said, throwing my hands up, a smile on my face. Cheers could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Carlos? Kendall?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yep!" They said simultaeneously, then burst into laughter.

I sighed, smirking. Then James' voice.

"We'll pick you up, say...6?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I replied. "Seeya then!"

"Later!"

I hung up, and threw my phone in my bag. I have weekend plans for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>By the time I got home from voice and piano lessons, it was almost 5. I ran upstairs, peeled off my clothes, and threw them on the floor. I had just enough time to shower and change. By the time I was out of the shower, it was 5:30. I quickly packed an overnight bag, and brushed my teeth. I ran gel through my hair, and got dressed in my favorite outfit. I looked at the clock; 5:57. I walked downstairs into the living room. Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a notepad out of the cabinet, and scrawled a note to my mom, telling her where I was going and who I was with.<p>

Then I heard a honk outside. I looked out the window and saw a faded green jeep. Kendall was driving, Carlos was in the passenger seat, and James was in the backseat. The hood was down, and they all had sunglasses on. I grabbed my sunglasses too, and ran outside to join them.

When I opened the front door and ran down the front steps, they all let out a cheer. I laughed, and threw my duffel bag in the backseat. Then I hopped in, right next to James.

"Nice of you to join us." Kendall said, looking back at me from the driver's seat with a grin. He turned back around, and hit the gas. Carlos laughed and let out a whoop.

"It's FRIDAY!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

"That it is." James said, smiling, he turned to me, "So...you like scary movies?"

Uh oh.

"What ones?" I asked, shrinking back a little.

"We got Paranormal Activity and The Grudge 2." He said.

"Oh. Hah, yeah. Those ones are cool."

_ Ohshit._

"Good. Tonight should be fun." James said, smirking at me.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we pulled into a driveway.<p>

"Whose house is this?" I asked. Carlos turned to me.

"We're all emancipated, and we put together money to get ourselves a little place. It's ours." He said, smiling proudly.

"Luckies." I said. They all laughed.

"Come on, we'll show you 'our little paradise'." Kendall said, laughing. We all got out of the car, James grabbing my duffel bag to bring inside. Once inside, I looked around. This place wasn't exactly beautiful, but it was cozy. It was nicely decorated, too. There were pictures of each guy's family hung on the wall. There was a living room with a couch, beanbags, and a flatscreen mounted on the wall. James had his own room, and Carlos and Kendall shared a room.

"What's for dinner?" Carlos asked, bouncing into the small kitchen from his and Kendall's room.

"I bought frozen pizzas. If anyone wants those. I'll make popcorn, corndogs, and we'll have some chips out, too." James announced. I noticed Carlos' eyes glaze over at the mention of corndogs.

"When are those snacks going to be out?" Carlos asked, trying to stop himself from drooling.

"Probably after we play Laser Tag." Kendall said, from the living room.

"Laser tag?" I asked.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, I was suited up. I had a laser gun, and a trash can lid as a shield. We spent about an hour and a half running throughout the house shooting each other and dodging other lasers. As I was running through the kitchen, I slammed into someone tall. I stumbled back, and grabbed at something. My hand caught a soft material, and I pulled it down with me. Or...on top of me. I landed on the floor unharmed, and James landed on top of me. I stayed there for a few seconds, feeling his heartbeat through our shirts. I could smell and feel his sweet breath on my face. After a few seconds, he lifted himself off of me, and pointed his gun at my chest. My last target.<p>

"Sorry Logan." He pulled the trigger, and my targets all went out. "You're dead."

I smirked at him. Then I aimed my gun at him.

"Sorry James." I pulled the trigger of my gun, shooting out his last target. "I'm a zombie."

"Nooooooooooo!" He howled, faking a tragic death. At last, he fell on top of me, unmoving. I laughed.

"James!" I yelled, laughing until my sides hurt. Finally, I rolled him off of me, and stood up. Kendall came stumbling around the corner. I shot both his targets.

"Game over!" I said, laughing.

"No fair, you're dead!" He accused. Then he noticed the James shaped mass on the floor. He looked at me questioningly.

"I killed him."

"Ah." He said, stepping over him. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and he turned the lights on. A muffled high pitched shriek was heard from James' room. Everyone laughed. Carlos came stumbling out of James' room.

"You could've WARNED me!" He shrieked.

"We're gonna make the snacks, Carlos." Kendall said. Carlos' eyes lit up.

"I want some corndogs!" He hollered, running into the kitchen, oblivious to James' still laying on the floor. He tripped over him and sprawled out on the floor. A second of dead silence, then both him and James lifted their heads off the floor and burst into laughter.

Then everyone was laughing. We laughed for a good 5 minutes, stopping when our sides hurt.

"I'm gonna start making the snacks, you all set up the first movie." James said, looking pointedly at Kendall and Carlos, who giggled and walked into the living room.

"Uh...need any help with anything?" I asked.

"Sure, Logan. Can you get me the butter, the vegetable oil, and the salt? They all should be in the pantry, there." He said, pointing at a door next to the refridgerator.

"Sure." I said, opening up the door and getting all the things he asked for. I brought them over to him next to the stove.

"Thanks. So, did you like laser tag?" He asked, giving me a bright smile.

"That was so much fun. I haven't had that much fun since...whew. I don't know when." I said, laughing.

He grinned at me, a twinkle in his eye.

After a few more minutes of cooking, all of the snacks were prepared, and we brought them into the living room. I poured a bag of chips into a bowl, and handed them to Kendall. I looked over, and saw Carlos snuggled into his side. Kendall had his arm around Carlos, while carlos ate corndogs.

_What?_, I thought. I walked back into the kitchen where James was ready with the popcorn and soda.

"Um, Kendall and Carlos are snuggling on the beanbags." I said.

James turned to me, his gaze hard.

"Yeah. So?" He asked, challenging me.

"Um. Are they like...to...ge...ther?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah. They're dating. They're gay. Have a problem?" He said, his gaze hard.

"No, I think that's nice. I was just wondering. I didn't know. I was just asking. Sorry." I said, turning to walk back into the living room.

"Logan. Sorry. People today don't accept it a lot. At least not around here. I'm just a bit protective of that, is all. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, honest." A warm grin spread over his face.

"Phew. I thought you hated me for a second there." I said, relaxing. He laughed.

"Popcorn is ready. Let's go. Time for some scary movies!" He announced. _Here we go._

**Dude. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you all for reviewing! Everyone is trying to guess the pairing, and guess what happens. I'm not gonna tell anyone! You're gonna have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

**Anyways, on to chapter 3! (:**

An hour into Paranormal Activity, and I was hiding my eyes every few seconds. Kendall and Carlos were snuggling on the beanbags, the food long forgotten. James was sitting right next to me, eyes never leaving the screen, at least from I saw behind my hands. Every couple of seconds, there would be a loud scream from the movie, and everyone would jump a little in their seats, then laugh and joke about it. Right as the scary music started up again, I jumped up from my seat on the couch.

"I'm gonna go make some more popcorn! Who wants popcorn? I'm gonna make popcorn." I said, practically sprinting from the living room. I got into the kitchen, and let out a sigh. Then I started scrounging up what was the rest of the popcorn kernels. Going as slow as I could, I poured the oil into the pan on the stove. Just as I was about to pour the kernels in, I heard the kitchen door close, making me jump.

"Heheh, a little jumpy, are we?" James voice sounded from across the room. I laughed nervously.

"You just surprised me, is all." I said. He chuckled.

"Do you like the movie so far?" He teased.

"I think it's very creepy and scary, to be honest." I sighed. "Why do you think I came to make popcorn?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that part was a bit obvious." He paused for a second, and you could hear a scream emitt from Carlos while Kendall laughed in the background. We both looked at each other, and a grin spread across his face. I could feel myself blushing. To distract myself, I grabbed my soda, and started drinking.

"So, Logan." He said, as I drank. "You got any crushes on anyone?"

I choked on my drink, making soda come out my nose. I cleaned it up as much as I could, then turned to him. He had a little smirk on his face.

"Well?" He asked again. I started sweating.

"Uh, no. I guess not." I avoided his eyes.

"What? No cute girls you chasing?" He raised an eyebrow as he finished. I snorted, then blushed.

"Okay, one, none of the girls around here are interested in ME, and two, I'm not interested in any of them." I said. That wasn't a lie at all, but I didn't have to tell him anything. He looked disappointed, though.

"What?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Oh, haha, nothing. I guess I just thought you were...well, gay." he said, chuckling. "I didn't think you were into girls."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"I guess I thought wrong." He said. He smiled over at me. I looked down, and picked my next words carefully.

"No...you...didn't think wrong." I said, my feet suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Wait. You are gay?" I could feel his gaze on me. My eyes started burning. I will not cry in front of him. I will not cry in front of him. I forced the tears back before I picked my head up.

"Why do you think everyone at school hates me?" I said, looking at the bowl of popcorn.

"We don't hate you. Kendall and Carlos are gay. It's totally fine, man. I swear." I looked back at him. "Am I the first person you've told?"

I nodded my head. A big smile grew on his face.

"Then congratulations, Logan Mitchell. For taking a step out of the closet."

I chuckled, my chest still heaving. He frowned for a half a second, in deep thought.

"What?" I asked, kinda scared. He looked back up at me, and his smile returned.

"Nothing. Go wash up, I'm assuming the movie is about done and everyone's dead." He laughed, grabbed the popcorn, and walked into the living room. I got up out of my chair, and walked into the bathroom. I was still shaky from coming out to him, so I splashed some water on my face, and fixed my hair before I went back into the living room. When I got in, James was putting the Grudge 2 into the DVD player, and Kendall and Carlos were kissing on the beanbags. I chuckled.

"Awwwww!" I exclaimed at them. Kendall smiled into the kiss, and pulled away.

"Shut up, you only wish you had this." He laughed, and sat back, next to Carlos. James froze, and I paled. A second passed, then;

"James! You TOLD them?" I yelled. Carlos looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. James spun around.

"I swear I didn't tell them! I swear, Logan!" He glanced at Kendall, who had been sitting against Carlos, but sat up in realization.

"Logan, you're gay,too?" He said, looking up at me. What?

"Wait,wait,wait. You _didn't_ know?" I asked. Things just got very confusing.

"I _guess_ not!" he said, throwing his hands up.

"Then why'd you say 'you only wish you had'-oh. You were just..teasing. You didn't actually mean...ok." I sighed. "One big misunderstanding. Well, I AM gay. I guess I just tripped out of the closet."

I laughed nervously. Kendall rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath, and Carlos turned to him.

"Preach." the shorter boy said.

"Logan, I am happy for you. I'm happy you told us. Obviously we're not gonna hate you, Carlos and I are gay, and James is..." He paused for a second. "Supportive of us."

James gave a 'whew', then looked over at them.

"Wow, thanks guys." he said sarcastically. Carlos laughed.

"He is. Promise." He said, looking at me.

"Good." I said. "Now that THAT'S over-and I can't believe I'm saying this- let's get back to the movie."

"Agreed." Carlos said, and hit the play button on the remote. Him and Kendall snuggled back together, and I plopped down on the couch next to James. He was sitting a bit farther away then he was last time. Was he scared I was gonna make a move?

I sighed and turned my attention to the movie, not even the least bit interested.

Halfway through the movie, my eyelids started getting heavy, so I tilted my head a little, and closed my eyes. I was pretty sure Carlos was already asleep on Kendall. Kendall was still awake, as was James. I wouldn't even count myself awake. I was half-unconscious. I guess coming out of the closet tired me out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was, despite the lack of a blanket and pillow, comfortable and warm. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I could see Carlos and Kendall asleep across the beanbags in front of the couch, but I couldn't see James. Then it hit me. I was <em>sleeping on<em> James. He was sitting upright (for the most part), and I had my head in the crook of his neck, leaning up on him. My hand was resting on his chest, and his head was lying on my head. I gasped, and ripped my hand off his chest, and sat upright, which made his head drop, waking him up. He snorted and sputtered a little before looking up at me.

"Huh? Oh, hey Logan. How'd you sleep?" he grinned. Did he know I had slept on him?

"Uh, good. I guess." I said, rubbing my head.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can make some pancakes." he suggested. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I should get home, my mom will be wondering." I said.

"Oh, then I should get my keys!" He exclaimed, running into the kitchen. He came out seconds later. "Let's go!"

A couple minutes later, we pulled into my driveway. I pulled my bags from the back of the SUV, and thanked James for everything. He pulled out of my driveway, waving out the window. I smiled as I climbed the front steps, and waved back. Seconds later, the car disappeared around the corner.

I got inside, went into my room, threw my bags down, and fell onto my bed. I honestly had a great time at the guys' house, I was just freaking out over sleeping on James. I really liked him, but he was obviously straight. I don't wanna get hurt.

**Poor Logan. :(**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a shortieshorts chapter. But it basically sets the plot for most of the story, so it's important. I'm going to write some more for you guys tonight, but it probably won't be up until tomorrow or the next day. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! ;)**

Monday morning, I woke up, and followed my usual routine. Shower, get dressed, fix hair, get breakfast, get in car, go. And this time I made sure to get a BIG breakfast. I didn't want to go hungry again. When I arrived at the school, I parked my car, and waited outside for the bell to ring. The school doesn't let anyone in until the bell rings, so people hang out either in the parking lot, in their cars, or in the park area outside. I sat down, leaning against a tree, dreading the week. I was startled out of my thoughts by a handsome guy with a deep smile walking towards me. I looked behind me, figuring that he was walking to greet someone else, but their was no one there yet.

"Hey, you're Logan, right?" the guy asked, looking down at me with a big grin.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's me." I stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brandon, nice to meet you. I'm kinda new here, so I don't know many people yet." He said, extending his hand. I reached out, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Brandon. No offense or anything, but you probably don't wanna be seen with me." I said, looking around. "Nobody really likes me."

He snorted. "Nonsense. I like you."

I looked up at him.

Suddenly, the bell rang out across the grounds.

"I guess I'll seeya around, Logan!" he said, turning to walk to his first class.

"Catch ya later!" I called to him, waving.

_Where have you been all my life?_

* * *

><p>I didn't see Brandon the rest of the day, but I definitely thought about him a lot. He was really cute, so it was hard to get his soft face out of my mind. After most of the day, I couldn't wait to talk to him again. Luckily, he was put into my algebra class.<p>

I was sitting in Algebra when I heard a loud knock on the door. I looked over, and saw it crack open. Brandon's face popped in.

"Hi, I'm Brandon, and I'm new here. I'm supposed to be in Algebra with right now."

"This is that class. Please take a seat, and take out a blank sheet of paper to take notes." said, then turned briskly back to the board. Brandon shrugged, and took the empty seat across from me. I almost hyperventilated.

"Hey, can I borrow a piece of-Logan?" He whispered, looking at me.

"Oh, hey Brandon. " I tried to play it cool. I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of lined paper, and handed it to him. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, babe." He flashed me a smile, and winked at me before turning to face the front of the classroom. Babe? He was totally flirting. What about that wink? I couldn't focus the rest of algebra class, he was all I could think about.

* * *

><p>Finally, the bell rang ending the day. I launched out of my seat.<p>

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Brandon's voice whispered in my ear, his hands on my waist, keeping me from flying. Shivers went down my spine. I turned around, and slithered out of his grasp.

"Hahahah, hey, Brandon." I said, blushing. I turned to see walk out the door. We were the only people in the room.

"Live a little." He growled, then shoved me up against the wall, and started kissing me roughly. He pushed my hands above my head, and pinned me to the wall as he continued assaulting my lips. I pushed him off.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I smiled at him. He growled at me.

"Stop talking, it's turning me off." He grunted,then pushed his lips back to my face. Whatever. He's hot, so it's ok. I want him.

He moved from my lips to my neck, and started sucking. This continued for a while. Then I remembered I had to meet the guys to carpool home. I pulled away again.

"I really have to go, Brandon. I had a good time, though." I turned to pick up my back, but he shoved me against the wall. _Hard._ I hit my head on the wall, a big crack sounding throughout the room. My vision faded for a second, then he was in my face.

"If you ever. EVER. Tell _anyone_ about this." He raised his hand, and clenched it in a fist. "You will regret it."

He leaned forward, and placed a kiss on my lips. Then he was out the door.

I stood up, and grabbed my bag. My head still hurt. I reached back to rub it, and felt something warm and sticky. _Shit._ I ran to the bathroom, and rinsed my hair a little. Once I felt I was done, I walked to the front of the school, still dazed from the previous make-out session. I saw James' SUV parked in front, but no James. I pulled out my phone and saw 3 new messages.

1. _James: Dude, where are you?_

_ 2. James: Logan, you alright?_

_ 3. James: Where the hell are you? Are you alright?_

I responded to his last one. I told him that I was fine, and I was out front. Seconds later, he came running out of the school.

"What the hell, man? I thought someone jumped you!" he said, irritated. I smiled to myself, _you're not exactly wrong_.

"Sorry, I was sidetracked, I guess. I had to go to the bathroom, too." I said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He scrutinized me.

"Huh. Alright. Just freaked me out is all." he said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Hop in." he called, jumping in his car. I got in the passenger seat, pulling my bag in behind me. We rode in silence for a couple of minutes before James looked over at me.

"Who gave you that?" he asked. I looked over at him. He had his eyebrows raised, and was looking down at my neck. I pulled the mirror down, and looked at my neck. Sitting there, on my left side was a big, purple hickey. I covered it up with my hand.

"Nobody." I said, quickly. He huffed, and focused on driving. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, we arrived at my house. Embarassed, I opened the door and practically tuck and rolled out. I walked straight to the house, and closed the door behind me.

**Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I typed this up last night, and I tried to upload it, but FF was being really stupid. So I had to wait. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. This chapter kindof let's you know how Logan is taking everything, and what he's thinking. James comes back a little, but...not for long. He'll be back, though. Don't worrryy! :)  
>ENJOY. :3 <strong>

For the next few weeks, I would see Brandon in the halls, and he'd wink at me. But as soon as we were alone, he was rough and physical. I don't know why. All I know is that I had to start covering up the bruises on my face with make-up. So far, no one seemed to notice.

When he hit me, it really hurt, but it's better than not having anyone at all. Right?

* * *

><p>One thursday morning, I ran through my new morning schedule again. I got up, and took a shower. Once I was out, I got dressed, and sat down at my desk. I had bought a mirror for my desk when I started getting bruises, so I could put make-up on. I sat down, and started applying my cover-up, blending it with my neck and jawline, and making it look realistic. Each morning, this took 20 minutes to do. By the time I was done, it was time to leave for school. Skipping breakfast, I walk outside, to see Brandon waiting in my driveway for me.<p>

"Hey, _faggot_." he says, as I throw my bag in the passenger side and get in.

"Hey." I say, looking down at my shoes. I don't look at his face. I'm not worthy enough to look directly at him. He starts the car, and we start the short drive to our school. After a few minutes, he takes a turn in the opposite direction of the school. But I don't ask. I know not to.

"I thought we'd have a little fun before school." He says, not looking at me. We stop on a back road. He turns the car off, and gets out. I follow him out into the woods. Suddenly, he's right next to me. His hand is on my chest, and he shoves me hard. I stumble for a little bit, and fall backwards, hitting my head on a tree. I have just enough time to groan before his tongue is in my mouth.

We make out against the tree for a few minutes, then he pulls me up by my hair, and throws me back down onto the ground. He's on top of me, grinding his hips against mine. I moan into the friction, and kiss him. He pulls away, and looks at me, anger in his eyes.

"Don't _fucking_ kiss me unless I want to be kissed, you little fuck." He flips me over, and shoves my face into the ground. He pushes and pushes, moving my face around in the dirt. I feel sharp rocks cut my face open. Dirt gets into them, and I yelp in pain. Then his weight is lifted off my back, and I lay there for a few seconds. Then I hear him;

"Way to ruin the fuckin' moment." A split second later, his foot connects with my body. My ribs, my stomach, my head. Then he's gone.

After listening to his truck roar away into the distance, I stand up, rubbing dirt off my face and out of my eyes. I turn to the road, and start walking back home.

* * *

><p>I don't even know how long it took for me to get home. I'm pretty sure it was somewheres near an hour, or an hour and a half. Finally, I get home, and trudge up into my room. I stand in front of my mirror, and assess myself. My shirt is covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. I peel it off and throw it into my hamper. I look at myself in the mirror again. I never liked my body to start, I'm too skinny. There's no muscle to fill out my shirts, and my skin is pale, and ugly. But that's not what catches my attention.<p>

My entire body is filled with cuts that are still bleeding, and big black and purple bruises that stand out against my pale skin. Bend my knees, and lean over to look at my face. It's not much better. My nose is bleeding still, and my eyes are swollen. My entire face is scraped up from the rocks and there are splotches of dirt and mud. Everything seems to sting, but nothing seems to hurt.

I stand in the shower until the water runs clear, my cuts screaming in protest against the hot water. My hair was the worst, though. There was so much sweat and dirt in my hair, mixed with the hairspray and gel, it took at least 10 minutes to clean it up. I stepped out of the shower, got dressed in fresh clothes, and sat at my make-up station. I cover up all the bruises that I can, but there's nothing that I can do about the cuts. As I'm walking out of my room, I see a piece of paper sticking out from under my bed. I pick it up.

_James #: 445-2634_ *

James' number. I haven't talked to him since he noticed my hickey. I felt a pang inside me. I missed him. A lot. He's fun to be around, and I feel safe when I'm with him. _Stop thinking about other people_, I scold myself. Brandon is the only guy worth your time.

So I throw the note into the trash, and walk out to my car, hurting too much to eat anything, even though it's almost noon.

* * *

><p>By the time I get to school, it's 12:30, and I've missed 2 of my classes. I'm supposed to be in lunch right now, so I rush to the commons area, and sit down, making sure the teacher sees that I'm there for attendance. After waiting there, fiddling with my fingers, waiting for lunch to be done, James sits down a few tables away from me. I look over at him longingly, as Kendall and Carlos sit beside him. I'm sitting at a table by myself. Again. I sigh, and continue fiddling my fingers.<p>

When I look over at James again, Carlos sees me, and jumps up from his seat, hollering and pointing at me. I blush as James turns around and his face lights up. He gets up from his seat, and walks over to me. Instinctively, I look around for Brandon, but I remember he doesn't have my lunch.

_I can talk with him for a little while_, I assure myself as James plops himself down next to me.

"Hey Logan!" He smiles at me, then scrutinizes my face, "How'd you get these cuts?" He reaches out, and gingerly touches one. I flinch away.

"Well...I was riding my bike through the woods, and the branches kept hitting my face." I lied, quickly. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me, but he didn't question me again. Kendall and Carlos came over and sat across from me and James. They both raised questioning eyebrows at my cuts, but I saw James shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I close my eyes. They're onto me and Brandon.

I try to keep my mind off of it, and I actually manage to keep a normal conversation going between all of us. Well, as normal as it gets with those boys. I couldn't stop laughing, and it felt _good._ I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. But all good things have to come to an end. The bell rang, and people got up to go to their 3rd period classes, but James grabbed my arm, and kept me out in the halls. Once everyone was gone, he turned to me.

"I'm not going to pry what-or who- gave you those cuts, but all I want you to know is that you don't deserve this." He said, calmly.

"Nothing's going on. Nobody's doing anything to me. Where'd you get that idea?" I said, all too quickly. He gave me a 'you're not fooling aybody' look, and I shut up. Then he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me close. I blinked, kinda shocked, then put my arms behind his back. Then I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. For the first time in a while, I felt safe. But he pulled away all to quickly.

He looked down at me.

"Be careful, Logie." Then he was walking away, towards his next class. I stood there for a second, then I heard footsteps coming towards me, fast. I recognized those footsteps. Immediately, my shoulders tensed up, as a hand came down on one of them, and spun me around.

Brandon's face was right up in front of mine.

"I don't want to see you with him. Ever again." he said, then punched me in the stomach, and shoved my head into the lockers. He bent down, his head next to mine. "_Ever._"

Then he, too, was gone. After my stomach unknotted, my head stopped ringing, and I regained vision, I stood up, sighed, and started walking to my next class, praying that my eye didn't swell too fast. As I was almost at my class, I realized something.

Brandon said he didn't want to see me with James. That doesn't mean that I can't hang out with him. Brandon just can't know. But that would hurt Brandon's feelings. I can't do that to him. But I should try to blend in a little better, too. _God damn me and my conflicting feelings_, I thought as I reached Biology class.

**Poor Logan. Things are really sucking for him, aren't they? Review. Ideas for Logan? Plot lines? Suggestions? Just hit the button. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soo long to update. I've been busy. School, social life, not passing out from sleep exhaustion, etc. But this chapter is up now, so...yeah. Read it. :3**

Two days later, it was saturday. So, being the bum that I am, I was sitting in my room, watching cartoons. I was in middle of eating my Frosted Flakes when my cell phone rang. I picked it up, hit the call button, and held it to my ear with my shoulder.

"Hello?" I said, absently.

"Logie!" James' voice rang in my ear. He was the only person that called me that. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. But I perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, James?" I said, way too eager.

"I was wondering...would you want to go to the movies with me?"

I thought for a second about what Brandon said yesterday. Immmediately, my hand went up to my head, where it hit the lockers yesterday. It was still painful to touch. Along with the rest of my body.

"Logannn? Helloo?" James said. Split second decisions. Split second decisions.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said. _What?_ What if Brandon sees me? He'll hate me forever. And he's the only other person I could possibly date. Just then, a plan formed in my head. Not a totally foolproof plan, but good enough for me.

"Can we go at night?" I asked, hoping that there was a late showing. James paused for a second.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." He said. _Oh thank god._ "I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"Sure." I replied.

"What movie do you wanna see?" He asked.

"Suprise me." I smiled.

"'Kay! Seeya then!"

"Yup!" I said, then hung up. I couldn't decide if I was looking forward to this or not. Hanging with James was always fun. But my plan could fail. Regardless, I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it was 8:15, and I was dressed to go out. I had my make-up on, hoping James wouldn't notice the cuts again. I had one of my favorite outfits on; a red graphic tee, a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and Vans. I hadn't hung out with James in a long time, so I was very excited. But on the other hand, I was scared. What if Brandon saw us together? What would he do? Would he hurt James?<p>

I was brought out of my thoughts by a car horn honking. I looked out my window, and saw Kendall's jeep out front. I adjusted my leather jacket, and opened the front door, walking out to the car. Kendall was driving, Carlos in the passenger seat, and James was in the back.

"Logaaannn!" Carlos hollered as I clambered into the back seat next to James. I smiled at him and Kendall in the front.

"Hey guys!" Then I turned to James.

"I invited Kendall and Carlos. I hope you don't mind." He said sheepishly. I chuckled.

"I don't mind." I said. And honestly, I didn't. Being with all of them made me feel safe. Plus I always had fun with them. And, if I was in a group, Brandon wouldn't see me as easily.

The car lurched as Kendall hit the gas, and we were off.

* * *

><p>We were already late for our movie, so Kendall, a speed demon to begin with, went twice as fast as he normally did. We didn't get pulled over, which was a plus, AND we were right on time for our movie. We got our tickets, popcorn, soda, and candy, and headed towards the theater. I guess we were going to see some romantic comedy. We got settled in just as the movie started.<p>

Throughout the movie, we all made fun of the cliche storyline, making puns, and laughing way too hard at them. We got shushed multiple times by almost everyone in the theater. Finally, someone got up and left.

"You're missing out!" Kendall called after them.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh!"

"Bite me." Kendall retorted at the random movie-goer. I loved this. I was having WAY too much fun, sitting next to James was great. He was making the funniest comments, leaning over towards me, laughing at our own puns and jokes.

A few minutes later, the same person came back, and she had two theater workers with her. The shorter of the two, a woman whispered to us.

"I have heard you have all been disruptive. Is that true?"

James leaned forward to look at her.

"No. Absolutely not."

The woman that complained piped up.

"I could hardly hear the movie!" she exclaimed. The shorter theater woman looked over at the other and nodded her head. He stepped in. As soon as I heard his voice, I froze.

"You. Right there!" Brandon pointed at me. "Stand up."

I stood up shakily, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. His body tensed up, and his expression became twice as hard. He did.

I paused for a second.

"Hi." I said, awkwardly. He turned around, and ran off. In a split-second decision, I ran after him. I turned out of the theater, and saw him running down the hall. I chased him, following him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Brandon!" I said, as soon as I got into the bathroom. He wasn't there. What?<p>

Just then, I felt something hard ram into my back. I fell to the ground in pain, then rolled over, onto my back. Brandon was standing there, anger written on his face. Why did I imagine him crying?

"FUCKER!" He shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU WITH HIM AGAIN!"

I cringed, but I knew not to say anything. He pulled his leg back, and kicked me in the ribs, then my stomach. I rolled out of the way, and ran into the stall, locking the door behind me. Blood was coming out of my mouth; probably from the kick to the stomach. I turned towards the toilet and threw up.

"Good. I HOPE you throw up. You're gonna regret this." he said, then gave the stall door one last kick before leaving.

I coughed some more, flushed the toilet, and opened up the stall door. Looking in the mirror, I saw how pale my face was, so I splashed water on it, hoping it would do something. I rinsed my mouth out, then left the bathroom, making up a story to cover for Brandon.

As soon as James saw me, he came running over.

"Hey man, you alright? You don't look too hot." he said, thoroughly concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Now I am. I just threw up, though. But I'll be fine. Must've been in something I ate earlier." I lied.

He gave me a skeptical look. I couldn't make eye contact with him. We rounded up Kendall and Carlos, and headed back to my place.

I got out of the car, thanking them for inviting me. They sped off as I opened the door to my house. I trudged up into room in complete darkness. Turning off my light, I pulled off my shirt, and changed into pajama pants and an undershirt. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I noticed a little note on my desk that wasn't there before. I picked it up and read it;

_ you'll be sorry._

I shuddered at how dark that was before clicking off my light, and falling into a nightmare-induced sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to call Brandon, to apologize. I dialed his number, and held my cell to my ear. The dial tone rang a few times, then he picked up.<p>

"Hello?" He sounded irritated.

"Brandon, It's Logan." I said, carefully.

"I have nothing to say to you." he said, then hung up.

I dialed again, quickly.

"What do you want?" he said, angrily.

"I want to apologize to you. It wasn't what it seemed like. We weren't on a date!" I said, trying to get it all out before he hung up again.

"So now you two are 'we'? Great. Way to rub it in my face, you ugly little shit." He spat.

"That's not what I meant!" I said, "I'm sorry, Brandon! I really am. I shouldn't have gone to the movies with them when you told me not to. Please just let me apologize!"

There was a slight pause.

"I don't accept apologies over the phone." he said, "Come to my house before school on Monday."

Then he hung up.

That's it. I'm going to Brandon's house to apologize.

Then, hopefully everything will be back to normal. Or as normal as they get.

**What's gonna happen at Brandon's house? R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the big chapter. Where everything pretty much happens. I had a bigger idea, but in middle of typing this, I went on Tumblr... so I got sidetracked, and forgot where I was going with it.. Ah well. I hope you guys like it, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

I was really excited about going over to Brandon's to apologize. I knew I was lucky to get a second chance with him.

All day sunday was just torture. I stayed in my room all day long, doing nothing in particular, just waiting for monday morning to apologize. I didn't make any more plans, and I didn't talk to anyone. I just paced my room and did homework all day long.

Finally, I was waking up monday morning. At 5am. I jumped out of bed, too energized to be tired. I got in the shower, taking my time. About an hour and a half of tirelessy grooming myself, I thought I was ready. I skipped breakfast, running out the front door with my shoulder bag. I had to walk to Brandon's apartment, because my mom's friend had needed to borrow the car for a camping trip a state away.

I started walking in the general direction of Brandon's apartment, not caring that it was a cold morning. All I cared about was apologizing to Brandon. He was my life.

From picking Brandon up every so often, I knew where his apartment was, so that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was thinking up a good apology that was worthy of Brandon.

* * *

><p>By the time I got to Brandon's apartment, I was shivering from the cold air, but at least I had a general outline for my apology. I think that's good.<p>

I pushed the buzzer for his apartment number. There was a couple second pause, then I heard his voice.

"Logan?" he asked. His voice was filled with something, but I couldn't place it. Cockiness?

"Yeah, it's me." I said, looking at my feet.

"Wipe your feet." he said, then silence. I opened the door, wiping my feet as instructed, then taking the stairs to his level. I got up to his level, opening up the door, and walking into a living room. It was messy, clothes strewn everywhere, foor cartons empty all over the couch. And it smelled musky, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Then I heard a noise. Not just a noise; a moan. I gingerly stepped around the mess, making my way towards where I heard it from. Then I heard a louder moan. It was Brandon.

I had sex enough times with Brandon to know that it was him.

"Ohhyeahh, baby, that feels so good.." he moaned out, loud. There was a louder 'OH' from the other person there. I was walking slowly towards the noises, my face getting more and more hot. I pushed open a door to find Brandon -naked- on top of a guy, thrusting into him.

I gasped out loud, and both guys jerked their heads up. The bottom guy just smiled lazily, his eyes rolling around in his head. He was drunk. That's what Brandon had always done to me if he wanted to have sex. But Brandon just smiled at me.

"This is what you get when you. Cheat. On. Me." he spat, emphasizing each word with a thrust into the drunken guy beneath him. My entire body felt like it was on fire, my face hot, my hands shaking, my eyes brimming with tears, waiting to fall. I couldn't take another glance at him and the other guy, so I turned and ran through his apartment as he laughed at me, slamming the door behind me.

I ran and ran through the morning, tears falling freely now. I finally stopped running when I realized I didn't know where I was going. I was too emotionally broken to know where I had been going. So I just sat down on the side of the road, curled up into a ball, crying into my arms. After what felt like twenty minutes of sitting on the side of the road, I got up and walked in the direction that I thought was right, tears still streaming down my face.

* * *

><p>I walked for about an hour and a half, crying the whole time. I couldn't believe this happened. Brandon could hit me, and hit me he would, but cheating wasn't like him. A realization hit me. Brandon didn't do anything wrong. This was my fault. All my fault. I shouldn't have done anything. I ruined my own life. This was me. All. My. Fault.<p>

A car engine cut me out of my thoughts. I recognized, but I was too shaken to know from where, so I turned around to get a look at the car.

It was a black SUV. James.

The big black car pulled up next to me, the window rolling down. James leaned out, squinting his eyes at me. His eyes widened.

"Logan?" he said, taking in my appearance. Then I broke down all over again, finally in front of someone. He cut the engine when he saw me start crying again, getting out to give me a warm hug. I was freezing cold from walking for so long in the cold Minnesota weather. His arms were strong and protective, holding me close. I cried and cried into his chest, letting everything go.

A few minutes later, I was sitting in his warm car, as he started driving in the opposite direction I was walking in, back to town.

"So...what happened?" he asked gingerly. Tears were still streaming down my face as I answered.

"Br-Brandon ch-cheated on m-me.." I stuttered out. He gasped.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." He had known partly that I was dating Brandon, but he had never met him. "Tell me the whole story."

So I let loose. I told him about the day he talked to me, and when he left, how Brandon told me he never wanted to see me with him again. Then how Brandon saw me at the movies with him, and got really mad at me. Then how I wanted to apologize for going against orders-James gave me a weird look when I said 'orders'. Then finally how I woke up early to go to apologize, taking extra long to look good for him, walking to his apartment myself, then finding him with another guy. I always left out Brandon beating me, though. I told him how I just ran and ran alongside the road for at least an hour and a half, when he found me.

I cried and sniffled throughout the whole story. James giving me sad looks.

"And that's ab-about it." I sniffled. He let out a long breath, then turned to me.

"Logie. I am SO sorry. I can't believe he would do that to you, after all you did for him." he said.

"I-I didn't do anything f-for him! This is all my fault. I caused this!" I said, strongly. He whipped his head around at me.

"What?" he said, "NONE of this is your fault. Brandon is a huge asshole for doing this to such an innocent boy like you! He doesn't deserve you, Logan. You can do much better than him."

"He's not an asshole." I whispered. James' jaw dropped.

"He cheated on you!" he exclaimed.

"Only because I hung out with you! I went against his orders, so naturally he hit and cheated on me!" I hollered. "Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. Brandon will be so mad."

My cycle of hate at myself started all over again. This happened every time I failed brandon. Meanwhile, James' eyes had softened, and were brimming with tears. James pulled over to the side of the road.

"He did this to you?" he whispered, his thumb tracing the cuts and bruises on my face. I cast my eyes downward, nodding my head slightly. "Oh, Logan."

His voice broke, and I looked up to see tears falling. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. Holding each other, we both cried. After a little while, we pulled away, and looked at each other. James looked up at me.

"Logie, none of this is your fault. Brandon has you brainwashed. Hitting and cutting you is not okay, neither is cheating. I can't believe there are people in the world like him. Whatever he says, what he did-that's not right. He is a loser, a low-life, and, quite frankly, an asshole for doing what he's done to you. He's scarred you for life, and that's not fair to you." he said. I kinda believed him, too.

"You're kinda right. Brandon shouldn't have cheated on me, but he only beat me because I was his. And his only." I said, shaky. James shook his head.

"He should've have done anything to you at all. I think you should not even acknowledge his existence." he said, matter-of-factly. Then his eyes were pleading. "Please. You don't deserve him."

I sighed, my eyes all dried out from crying since 7:30. It was now 11.

"Take your first steps to a new life. A life without him hurting you, emotionally and physically." he said.

I thought for a moment, about how that would be. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Okay." I said.

**Brandon's a giant dirtbag. Poor Logan. :(  
>R&amp;R? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone, for reviewing. If you haven't. DO IT. :D  
>Anyways, I wasn't sure what I was doing with this chapter towards the end, but then I decided to throw in a little somethin' somethin'. ;D<br>I hope you like it! **

"I'm so proud of you, Logie." James said, smiling at me. Then he frowned. "But I can't believe you would hide all these bruises and scars from everyone. Why didn't you tell anyone what he was doing?"

I shrugged.

"He said he would hurt me more if I did. And stuff like that." Anger flashed in James' eyes. Then they softened.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Logie." he reached forward, pulling me into the 3rd hug of the day. I loved it, though. His hugs are perfect. Warm, strong, protective, promising...sort of. I know I'll always be stuck in the friend zone.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes for a second or two, then turning to face the wheel.

"I suppose we should keep driving. You walked a LONG way." he put the keys in the ignition, and turned them, starting the car. He pulled onto the road again, and we were on our way to school.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, we were back in town. But we weren't headed to school.<p>

"I-I thought we were going...to...school." I said, hesistantly.

"Nah. We're going right back to my place, and we're gonna sit down and talk. And have fun." he said, winking at me, with a bright smile. I couldn't help but grin stupidly at him.

Finally, we pulled into his driveway. Before I could even move, he was opening my door for me, helping me out, and pulling me into his house. He opened the front door, and let me in. The house looked exactly as I remembered it (why wouldn't it?), except a bit dirtier. Oh, Carlos.

"Want something to drink?" James asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure." I called back. A few minutes later, we were sipping on some ice cold Cokes, and playing Dance Central, which probably wasn't the best combination. But oh well. Because we were having a blast.

I had just finished doing a complicated song on the hard setting, so I plopped myself down on the couch, breathing heavy. as James stood up to perform.

"Oh my GOD, Logan. You looked like you were convulsing!" he laughed, as he stood up to perform. He was laughing pretty hard from my performance, but I couldn't wait to see his. This shit was going to be hilarious.

"What can I say? But let's see YOU try it, huh?" I teased him back.

"Alright." He said simply. He chose a song, and the music started playing. I started throwing out little comments at him, to tease him like he did me, but then he started dancing.

Man, I could NOT keep my eyes off of those hips. The way they swiveled around so perfectly. I almost reached out to touch him, to see if he was real, or if I was dreaming. Then he pulled this move where he dropped down to the floor, putting his legs on either side of him, then bouncing back up. Which, of course, made my pants tighter, and tortured me and my teenage hormones.

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed like an hour of teasing me, the song ended, and he turned around, sweating, and smiling at me. I must've had a look of shock on my face, because he laughed, then looked at me.<p>

"How'd I do?" he smirked at me. I closed my mouth, and sputtered a little.

"Buh-uh-yeah. You did okay.." I teased a little, trying to cover up my shock.

"Oh shut up. I did amazing, and you know it." He jokingly punched my shoulder. Then he pulled his hand back, and his other hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"I am SO sorry, Logie-I didn't mean to-I forgot-I wasn't thinking-sorry." he sputtered.

"It's ok, James. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's alright." I chuckled at how cute he was. His tense body softened a little, and he sighed.

"I am REALLY hot. I think I'm gonna go change, and take a shower, Help yourself to anything, anywhere, anytime, 'kay?" He said, walking towards the stairwell, then turning around to look at me.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied. Then, I watched as James pulled off his sweaty shirt, and stretched, touching his toes, then reaching for the ceiling. His body was perfect.

He had a beautiful chest, his pecs standing out and proud against his flat washboard abs. When he reached up, then down, the muscles in his back clenched up as stretched. When he finally stoof back up, I could see his lower back dimples, which were adorable. His upper back was wide, and his waist small. He was an angel.

"Logan." James waved at me, snapping his fingers.

"Wha-? What?" I said, blushing.

"I said I'll be back down in a half hour. Try not to have too much fun." He chuckled at me, before disappearing upstairs. I blushed deeply some more before deciding to play some more Dance Central.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, I was sweating through all my clothes, and was just finishing a song. The music stopped, and I grabbed my coke, chugging the rest of it. I turned back to the TV to see what I got for a score, but James was right there.<p>

"Damn, Logan. You got good when I was in the shower." He laughed. I blushed for the 4th time in 2 hours, and stammered out a 'thanks'. "Except you gotta move more like this..."

I felt his hands climb onto my hips, and his chest pressed into my back. We started swaying back and forth to the beat of the background music from the game. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Then James pushed me away gently, holding only one of my hands, as I danced out of his reach, then he spun me around once, and I fell back into his grasp, my face inches away from his, my hand on his chest. Breathing heavily, I looked up into his eyes. He smiled back down at me. We stayed like that for a second, then we both a small jingling sound.

Both of us looked at the doorknob, jingling around. James chuckled.

"Oh, Carlos." he said. Finally, there was a click, and the doorknob turned quickly, the door flying open.

There, standing in the doorway, was a tall man, dressed all in black. He looked up at both of us, standing there stunned, then pulled a knife out of his jacket.

As soon as James saw that knife, he kicked into action.

"Logan, get into my bedroom, NOW!"

His yelling in my ear snapped me out of my trance. I screamed, and ran towards the kitchen, pulling my phone out my pocket, and dialing 911 shakily. I was booking it towards James' bedroom when I realized he wasn't behind me.

"JAMES!" I screamed. I turned around, and ran back to the kitchen. I saw him sprinting out of the living room towards me.

"My room. NOW!" he commanded, but there was fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and ran with him. I looked behind us, and saw him coming around the corner, the knife in his hand. I yelped, and ran faster.

"Come on, come on, _come on!_" James yelled, pulled his bedroom door open, and dragging me inside with him. We closed the door, but there was no lock on it.

"I need to get a lock." James muttered as he slammed his shoulder into the door. There was a muffled thud as the man hit the door. "Oh _shit_. Logan, I'm not gonna be able to hold him."

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold him! Get something to protect yourself!" he said. I stood there, scared. "_Now!_"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and looked around the room for something to beat someone with. There wasn't much. But I took my pick, and got ready by the door. James got ready, and pulled open the door right in between a thud. Luckily, the man was already trying to hit the door, so he stumbled in, off balance. I let out a battle cry, and pressed my finger down on what I had in my hand. A stream of Axe hit the man right in the face. He let out a scream, rubbing at his eyes, and kicking. James grabbed a nearby lamp and hit him over the head with it, the lamp shattering.

I aimed a kick at the intruder's head, but he rolled out of the way, and popped up. Grabbing his knife, he swung at me. I felt my t-shirt rip open, I looked down at my chest and stomach to see blood soaking into my shirt. I put my hands over the deep cut, and fell to my knees. I heard James yell, and heard the man's heavy footsteps in the living room, then out the front door.

That's when I registered the pain. Oh god, it was horrible. It was like a hundred hornets were stinging me repeatedly. Then James was there, by my side. He asked me if I was okay, then he saw the blood, and his face went white.

"Logie." he said, fear creeping up in his voice. I started feeling lightheaded. "_Logie._" My vision blurred up, and everything was fading. "_LOGIE, NO!"_

**_Review! ;)_ **


End file.
